out in the open  Romione III
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: sorry! Another upload, long story, doesn't matter... you know - not my characters!  The final in the Romione trilogy, Enjoy lovely readers x


Out in the open

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shouted professor sprout as Ron and Hermione exchanged smiles, her shrill voice made Ron jump slightly as his attention was ripped from Hermione's beautiful, youthful face.  
>"Sorry Professor!" he mumbled as he pretended to read his book. Hermione laughed slightly as she retained her concentration on 'how to care for devils snare'. She could hear the conversations towards the back of the room coming from the Slytherin 'clan':<br>"Looks like weasel has his eye on Granger there" Snorted one of them,  
>"They are both a waste of wizarding power, they will be perfect for each other!" Smirked another, Hermione was furious! Why did they care? Those arrogant, irritating Boggarts'! As they continued a rude and harsh conversation Hermione became increasingly furious until she whipped her wand out,<br>"Furnunculus" she muttered, soon enough the 'clan' were screaming at the boils they were appearing all over their hands, Hermione was trying to control herself until Harry kicked her lightly under the table,  
>"Hermione – what is going on? Class is over" Harry knew what she did, but instead of telling her off, he helped her pack her books into her brown leather satchel, Ron took the satchel from Harry and the trio left the lush greenhouse.<p>

When the three reached the Y in the staircase, Hermione didn't hesitate to walk straight into the boys' dorm with Ron and Harry and sat on Ron's bunk with Ron. The trio were used to being in the opposite dorms by now; this is where they spent most of their time planning adventures and rescue missions, so this behaviour wasn't too weird to the three. They sat and chatted about Dumbledore's Army – now that Umbridge had left and Dumbledore was reinstated, there was no need for a secret army, but none the less the trio stuck to it. This was Hermione's idea, she figured that:  
>"Should Dumbledore be captured and forced to reveal everything with truth serum, what he didn't know wouldn't be discovered" – this was a very valid point so the army had reassembled and still used the room of requirement.<br>"I recon we call a meeting at 10 tonight" Suggested Ron as he looked at Hermione's flesh he could see revealed from her tieless blouse longingly, Hermione nodded and Harry stood up,  
>"Well – what do we teach? We need a lesson plan!" He liked being a teacher, taking control and giving help to those who needed it.<br>"How about blocking incantations and spells?" Hermione suggested as she looked into Ron's flawless blue eyes before looking back at harry,  
>"Brilliant Hermione! I will go and get some parchment!" With that Harry sprinted out of the room and Ron and Hermione were alone. Flirting non-verbally, Hermione bit her lip and Ron moved across the bed to sit with Hermione between his legs, she smiled at him as he got closer encouraging him. The two were entwined when Hermione reached out to brush his fiery hair from his eyes when he grabbed her hand and put it into his lap. She looked down at her hand and back up at him, he had a boyish grin on his face as he leaned forward, kissing her lips gently, but Hermione wanted more, she pushed herself onto him, causing him to fall backwards onto his soft pillow, Hermione between his parted legs. She parted her passionate lips as his tongue explored her sweet mouth and lips. She found his left hand and wrapped her fingers into his was his free hand wandered down her back and resting on her thigh.<br>"Guys, I found some parchment!" Called Harry as he climbed the spiral stairs, Hermione pulled back with a disappointed look in her eye and crawled to the other end of the bed, just like before – just in time for Harry to appear at the doorway,  
>"Comfortable enough Ron?" Harry laughed as Ron hadn't moved from his previous position. Harry took a seat by his bunk and started to scrawl down what Hermione assumed was a lesson plan. Ron could feel his body temperature decreasing to its normal level and his cheeks restored back to their original colour. Hermione straightened her skirt and tried to control her mane of hair,<br>"So Harry how long are you planning on making this lesson?" asked Hermione as she leaned over to Ron. Ron had a concerned look on her face, as if to tell her this wasn't a good time for round two, instead she was reaching to pull one of her hairs off his jumper – Harry turned over to see Hermione crawling between Ron's legs and reaching for his chest,  
>"Guys – what the h-" Harry started, but Hermione laughed girlishly,<br>"Honestly Harry! I was pulling a hair off of Ronald's jumper!" she said, smiling at Ron at how awkward she had made it, she did enjoy winding the boys up.  
>"Anyway... I was thinking only one hour, we don't want to be too late" Said Harry suspiciously.<br>"Right, well I should go and get ready, get some studying done, see you boys in a couple of hours" Hermione smiled and left quickly, Harry turned to Ron,  
>"Okay, explanation. Now" He said sternly, looking at Ron.<br>"Well, you know I like her? How she has nice skin?" Ron answered reluctantly, studying Harry's reaction,  
>"Go on, I know where this is going but I want to hear it from your mouth Ronald Weasley!" Harry had put his quill down and was now focusing on Ron and how awkward he was.<p>

So now the whole Army had assembled in the room of requirement, everyone was excited and ready to go, but two people were missing... Harry took centre stage and started the lesson without them, knowing full well where the two would be.

Lying on Ron's bed, Hermione was held against Ron's warm body by his muscular arm, she had her hand on his chest, Ron was kissing her neck and cheek as she was telling him about her day, she knew he wasn't really interested in how her day was but he knew she liked being asked, he just couldn't help himself. When Hermione finished explaining about her day, Ron turned to her,  
>"Mione, I told harry, about us... he kind of worked it out" He said this cautiously as he couldn't tell how Hermione would react, she shocked him with her reply,<br>"Oh, Ginny owes me a galleon..." she smiled,  
>"I'm sorry, what?" Ron asked, sitting up slightly to look at Hermione, she was smiling,<br>"Well, I told Ginny after the library incident? And we bet on how long you would last..." shrugged Hermione,  
>"And how long did she bet on?" asked Ron intrigued,<br>"A week"  
>"A week? I can last longer than a week!" Ron was mocking being upset by the fact his sister had no faith in him,<br>"Well, she lost, it's been three weeks we have been sneaking around, ergo – she owes me a galleon." Said Hermione, who pulled herself up onto Ron's lap, sitting with her back straight. Ron smiled, fighting the urge to flip her onto her back, instead he pecked her on the cheek and trailed down to her collarbone, as Hermione tilted her head back he smiled against her neck,  
>"We should go and join the Army" He muttered, Hermione didn't move, she stayed say on his lap,<br>"Mione? Now" he was attempting to sound stern but Hermione was stubborn, with a flick of her wand, the lights went out in the dorm,  
>"Maybe we can join them later?" Said Ron into the dark as Hermione laughed, pushing him down to the mattress.<p> 


End file.
